


pretty face.

by cl3rks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Guns, Held-At-Gunpoint, Swearing, idk how banks work, reader is mouthy, relationship tag doesn't really apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't mouth off at someone pointing a gun at you.





	pretty face.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't mouth off to someone pointing a gun at you i only wrote this cause its fake so
> 
> also:
> 
> i'll be changing my username to get_glitch3d. right now, i just have it saved as a pseud-placeholder.

_It’s hard to forget a pretty face._

Especially, if that pretty face belongs to someone pointing a fucking _shotgun_ at you.

You were having a very good morning that day. It happened occasionally, you suffered and had “just okay” mornings. It was a normal thing, for the most part. 

Anyway – you did your morning routine and left for work fifteen minutes early to beat mid-afternoon traffic. 

Thankfully, working as a bank teller on a late-start shift meant you didn’t have to be at work before noon. You never ceased to wake up at around ten in the morning and still have time to get ready. To put it simply, it was a dream job. 

You always had that underlying fear, however, that you would one day get robbed. It happened to both Bob and Margaret over the course of their shared time at the Washington Bank on fifth and Addams.

Bob had lost a good portion of his drawer and Margaret had lost only about fifty, kicking that old, bulky alarm under the desk before every siren in the place and the general vicinity went off. 

The robbers were caught and their spray-painted water guns were seized in a matter of minutes.

Margaret was an older woman – a “doesn’t suffer fools gladly” type. Which you were always thankful for, her husband, Bob, on the other hand was… _gullible_ in some regards. She kept him on track, most of the time, but he still slipped up a little. 

You were talking with Margaret as you totaled your drawer for the afternoon, Susan had just clocked out and was thankful for you arriving a tad earlier. “Well, with the boys out of the house now, Bob and I were thinking of starting a vacation fund.”

“Oooh, sounds wonderful!” You grinned, putting the ones back where they belonged. “Where would you go?”

“Bahamas.” Margaret sighed happily, clasping her hands together as she leaned against your counter as you shut your drawer. “Anywhere with beaches and high content alcoholic drinks.”

You laughed at the older woman’s words, shaking your head slowly as you heard the bell above the door jingle. You looked up and met eyes with a short haired man, your heart nearly stopped. He was _devilishly_ handsome. As he approached, he pushed the sunglasses he had on up to his head and you noticed he had what are simply known as _puppy dog eyes_ and a jawline that made your cheeks heat up. You barely considered the tall sunglass-wearing man behind him, and your heart _finally_ felt like it was beating again when a lazy smile curved the shorter one’s lips.

You did not, however, see the shotgun hanging at his side or the duffel bag in his opposite hand, or, for that matter, the pistol in his buddy’s hand with an exact copy of the duffel, as well.

Margaret gasped beside you and the man raised his shotgun. “You,” He pointed at Margaret as he said this firmly and with a tilt of his head. “Be cool.” 

She stared at him and the two robbers cleared everyone out from wherever they were, the stragglers from the late-night/early morning shift and anyone who had come to do business in the bank were all kneeling or sitting on the floor as the man with the pistol filled the duffels and the man with the shotgun watched you all.

You stared at him, finding it difficult to keep your angry scowl hidden – you were also scared as shit, but he’d pointed his weapon at Margaret, for fuck’s sake! And yeah, she was a tough woman but she was like a mother in some respect of the word.

“You alright?” She whispered tenderly, her hand finding yours. She must’ve felt it shaking as she held it.

You nodded slowly and whispered back. “Yeah, you?”

“Hey!” Mr. Shotgun shouted, looking at you two. “No talking!”

“Bite me.” You snapped, watching his eyebrows raise. Margaret squeezed your hand tighter and gently shushed you as you watched him, her voice quivering as he raised his shotgun. She whispered _“Be nice, be careful.”_ to you and you added… “Sir.”

Mr. Shotgun stared at you, his weapon pointed at you and you’d be lying if you said he didn’t look damn attractive behind it. “What?”

“I said _bite me,_ sir. I was having a good morning and then you two – Beavis here and Butthead over there – decided to come into our bank and _rob_ us!” You yelled again, watching him instead of the shotgun. You saw Mr. Pistol pause in his movements as he watched you and the other man bicker before going and emptying drawers, not even bothering with the safe, it seemed.

“You’ve got balls.” He sounded like he was _admiring_ you. “Good for you.”

You just stared, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion as you heard a siren go off. The taller one groaned, his pistol lowering for a moment. “God damn it, Seth – shit, _sorry_ but I think I just tripped some sort of sensor.”

You watched _Seth_ walk over to the man and whack him upside the head. “Well, nice one, Richie. Thank you – how much did you get?”

“Few thousand, probably, between all these drawers. Seems dumb o’ them to just leave it all up front. I was gonna hit the safe but now I can’t and –“

“Yeah, you can… we can.” Seth muttered to Richie before glancing in your direction. _Oh no, oh_ fuck _no!_ You watched as Seth gestured to you with his gun, pointing then to the unmarked locked door. “Get on it, sweetheart.”

You scowled further and then he pumped the shotgun and you whimpered and moved quickly, running to the door. You glanced to Margaret and she threw the key to you from her chain, catching it and quickly shoving it into the lock, walking through as the two robbers followed suit.

Well, it appears they’d be leaving quickly after they stole from the safe. This was locked in once Seth kicked the door shut behind him and you heard the lock click into place, hoping you could just leave yourself in a corner to hopefully _not_ get murdered. 

“Get the safe.” Richie told you, gesturing with his pistol. You nodded and ran over to the bulky door, spinning the movie-like wheel till the safe clicked open. He grinned at the stacks of money on the inside, going in with Seth to finish loading up the duffels. You heard the taller one _thank you_ which got him another smack. “Don’t hit me!”

“Stop talking!”

By the time you heard cops yelling outside, the pair was heading for the backdoor that they made you tell them about, you promising (with two guns pointed at you) that it was a side exit, not even normally used and it went up to the roof. Which, coincidentally, connected to the next roof and the few after which made it easy to escape because there was a ladder on the last building and an alley door access to a kitchen and – the gun being waved in your face shut you up.

“Hope your day gets better, sweetheart.” Seth told you, winking before leaving out the way you’d told them to go. You grumbled as a few cops came through the door, Margaret in tow.

“I want to be put on the ATM drive-up window.” You said immediately, your arms crossing. “Please.”

Margaret nodded quickly, making sure you were alright. 

You saw the Gecko brothers – as you figured out on your own (and from looking at a few posters) – a few months later as you were taking a little trip to see your parents down south. You were in a little homey bar, waiting on the two-aforementioned people to show and greet you with hugs and kisses when _he_ – that little snot! – sat down beside you.

“Come here often?” Seth Gecko questioned, turning to face you. A scowl immediately jumped to your face and his eyes widened. “Well, hello, _sweetheart,_ y’know, I think you’d look better smiling.”

“I could call the police.”

“But you won’t.”

“Why won’t I?” You tested, watching him sip whatever amber liquid he was drinking – little early for the hard stuff, for you, at least. “Huh?”

“Because you already would’ve, you wouldn’t spend time mouthing off especially if you were meeting your parents, I’m assuming.” He told you, taking another sip as you glanced and saw the two walking down the stone steps. 

“How’d you know?”

“They walked in, looked around, saw you and immediately started over here.” Seth informed, smiling a little. You saw Richie, was it?, bump his shoulder, the taller man squinting like he recognized you but he wasn’t too sure. “I’ve gotta go anyway, I hope I’ll see ya around, sweetheart.”

“Can’t say the same, _Seth.”_ You snapped. 

He smiled a bit more. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“(Y/N)!” Your mother greeted as she came into a few seats of you. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Pretty name for a pretty face… and it’s hard to forget a pretty face.” Seth purred.

And you hoped he didn’t hear the… _“Likewise.”_ that slipped past your lips, but you weren’t a lucky person and his smug smirk told you he absolutely did. 

The Geckos left and your parents sat on either side of you. “Who were they?” Your father questioned.

You sighed softly, glancing to the way they had gone to see Seth looking back at you. “Nobody.”

_It’s hard to forget a pretty face._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this MONTHS ago and never posted it. (i need to update my rat boy [richie] shit wtf)


End file.
